Ravissement
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant OST, et si Philip n'était pas toujours resté attaché à son mat ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 interdits sur le thème Insatiable


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, et bien voilà donc une nouvelle histoire… Pour une fois, Blackbeard n'y est pas si méchant et Angelica perd totalement les pédales ( m'enfin ça c'est dans le personnage lol) Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Ravissement **

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à bord du Queen Anne'S Revenge et autant de temps qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur lui. Il était arrivé à bord après que son père ait coulé son navire et dès qu'elle l'avait vu quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. A tel point qu'elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie bravé la volonté de Blackbeard pour le sauver.

Accoudée à la barre, Angelica Teach leva les yeux sur la silhouette battue par les éléments du jeune missionnaire qu'elle avait sauvé. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ses yeux clos et de son corps malmené puis son regard se posa sur le torse dénudé sur lequel se détachait la marque de son appartenance et de l'interdit qu'il représentait. Il était prêtre, il était voué à Dieu et à la chasteté. Les pensées qu'elle nourrissait à son égard étaient donc impures à plus d'un titre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce corps que son habit dissimulait. Elle l'imaginait fort et tendre, ardent, capable de désir. Angelica rougit et se signa discrètement à cette pensée avant de reprendre son examen. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient à demi entrouvertes, comme une invite et ses yeux clos tandis que sa tête reposait sur un morceau de bois comme s'il peinait à se soutenir lui-même ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant au vu du traitement qu'il subissait depuis qu'elle avait obtenu sa grâce.

Angelica soupira plus fort. Depuis trois jours qu'il était ici, il était attaché au mat comme un vulgaire trophée, à la fois proche et inaccessible. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et caressa la croix qu'elle portait elle aussi autour de son cou. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement, car même s'il n'était pas attaché hors de sa portée comment pourrait-elle oser assouvir le désir qui la torturait ? C'était un homme de Dieu, le détourner de sa foi ou tenter de le faire serait un péché.

« Je suis perplexe ma fille. » Déclara une voix dans son dos.

Angelica sursauta et se retourna vers son père.

« Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire léger.

- Je me demandais pourquoi depuis trois jours qu'il est ici à ta demande tu ne cesses de regarder ce petit curé. »

Angelica se sentit rougir et répondit sans trop d'assurance.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, il semble mal en point.

- Il est pourtant plus près de son dieu ici, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ?

- Je souhaite qu'il soit épargné Père, pour votre âme. »

Les yeux de Blackbeard s'attardèrent sur les siens et Angelica eut la sensation désagréable qu'ils la transperçaient jusqu'au fond de son âme et y lisaient ses désirs les plus enfouis.

« Pour mon âme oui, ta foi me désarme chaque fois mon enfant. » soupira Teach.

Sans réfléchir, Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Dans ce cas, libérez le je vous en prie, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne longtemps ainsi. Faites-le, pour, pour votre âme. »

Une fois de plus les yeux de Blackbeard se figèrent dans les siens et il sourit lentement.

« Soit, j'accepte. Mais pas pour mon âme. Pour toi Angelica. Libère le et occupe-toi de lui. Un homme va te relever à la barre. »

Angelica le remercia d'un sourire et Blackbeard reprit.

« Il est naturel que toi aussi tu reçoives le plaisir auquel tu aspires, ainsi tu seras plus libérée pour continuer notre quête. »

Avant qu'Angelica ait eu le temps de se défendre du sous-entendu, Blackbeard se détourna.

« J'attends de toi que tu t'en occupes personnellement Angelica, ne me déçoit pas. » lança t'il sans la regarder.

Angelica se troubla légèrement puis s'approcha du corps supplicié. Puisqu'elle avait obtenu la grâce du jeune homme, autant le libérer. Pour le reste, Dieu lui épargnerait la tentation, songea t'elle en caressant machinalement la croix qu'elle portait.

Son cœur se serra lorsque le jeune missionnaire, exsangue, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, visiblement incapable de se lever seul.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il en levant ses yeux d'un bleu pur sur elle.

Le bas ventre d'Angelica se tordit. Il était encore plus beau de près. Elle se força à chasser son trouble et se pencha.

« Tenez-vous à moi, je vais vous aider. »

Le missionnaire hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et Angelica passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir tandis qu'il étreignait ses épaules.

()()

Elle le regarda se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un pincement au cœur. Le visage de l'homme était blême et ses traits accusaient sa souffrance.

« Avez-vous mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Mal ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sens plus mes membres mais cela n'est pas important. Merci d'être venue à mon secours. »

Angelica sourit timidement et le fixa.

« J'étais contre le sort qu'on vous a réservé, mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Je sais. Et comment se nomme mon sauveur ?

- Angelica. Je suis la fille du capitaine. »

Un sourire amer éclaira le visage du missionnaire.

« Je vois. Je m'appelle Philip. Philip Swift. »

Angelica nota ses tremblements et s'approcha.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais que vous ne le pensez, il est juste égaré. Je suis certaine que son âme peut être sauvée. N'est-ce pas ? »

Philip lut l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa bienfaitrice et répondit avec compassion.

« Toutes les âmes peuvent être sauvées, je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà. »

Angelica hocha la tête et le jeune homme bougea légèrement avant de grimacer, les yeux remplis de souffrance.

« Où avez-vous mal ? S'inquiéta Angelica.

- Mon épaule, je crois, je crois qu'elle est cassée ou déboitée, je ne sais pas trop. »

La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se pencha sur lui.

« Laissez-moi regarder, je pense pouvoir vous soulager. »

Philip ne protesta pas et elle le débarrassa de sa veste. Troublée, elle le fixa.

« Je vais devoir enlever la chemise aussi. »

Philip avala sa salive mais ne broncha pas. Un gémissement rapidement étouffé lui échappa tandis qu'elle mettait à nu son épaule violacée. Troublée par la proximité de son torse nu, Angelica se leva à la hâte.

« Le médecin de bord doit avoir un onguent pour ça, je vais voir, ne bougez pas. »

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, Angelica sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cabine, elle appuya sa tête contre le montant de la porte, le rouge aux joues. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'était imaginée en train de l'embrasser puis de le caresser avant de…

« C'est stupide et déplacé. » Se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute.

Lorsqu'elle revint un peu plus tard, Philip n'avait pas bougé, la tête appuyée contre la paroi de bois, le jeune homme respirait douloureusement.

« Cela devrait soulager la douleur. » Expliqua Angelica.

Philip posa un regard reconnaissant sur elle.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, souffla t'il.

- Je ne vous en demande pas tant, plaisanta faiblement Angelica. Tournez-vous. »

Philip obéit avec une grimace douloureuse et elle passa derrière lui.

Angelica avait cru qu'ainsi, sans le voir, les choses seraient plus faciles. Elle s'était trompée. Alors que ses doigts glissaient avec douceur sur la peau de Philip, son cœur commença à accélérer et elle se força à regarder ailleurs. Un soupir échappa à Philip et il murmura.

« C'est bon. »

Angelica déglutit et reprit son massage, ses mains descendant de plus en plus sur le corps musclé du jeune missionnaire qui soupira à nouveau.

« Vos mains sont tellement douces, murmura t'il. Jamais je n'en ai vu de si douces. »

Angelica s'enhardit légèrement et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il lui tournait le dos mais leurs corps étaient désormais si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Un mouvement et….

Philip se retourna vers elle, le regard alangui, et le sang d'Angelica s'échauffa. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule meurtrie du jeune homme.

« Je ne veux que vous soulager. » Murmura-t-elle.

Philip ferma les yeux et elle remonta vers sa bouche. Elle était incapable de raisonner face au désir qu'elle contenait depuis trois jours. Son esprit lui cria vaguement qu'il était prêtre mais elle écarta l'argument avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un gémissement surpris salua son initiative mais au lieu de se voir repoussée avec indignation comme elle s'y attendait, Angelica sentit la bouche de Philip plier sous la sienne. Encouragée et par ailleurs incapable de se contrôler, la jeune femme laissa ses mains courir sur lui et se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire face.

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsque la main de Philip se posa sur sa nuque et il s'écarta, rouge.

« Pardonnez-moi, je, je manque à tous mes devoirs, mes vœux, je »

Angélica le fixa et songea qu'il était magnifique avant de reprendre sa bouche avec ardeur. Cette fois Philip se raidit puis elle le sentit céder peu à peu. Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur son corps et elle déserta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, son torse, son ventre.

Philip haleta alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sol et lui ôtait ses bottes. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perdu qui ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Angelica remonta ses mains le long des cuisses de Philip jusqu'à son ceinturon et le défît rapidement. Sa main se referma sur le sexe dressé du jeune missionnaire qui poussa un gémissement. Angelica commença à aller et venir le long de sa hampe, fascinée par l'expression tendue du visage de Philip. Finalement, le jeune homme se crispa et Angelica vit ses doigts serrer le drap alors qu'il jouissait dans un râle. Le liquide chaud qui inondait sa main la calma un peu et elle cligna des yeux, honteuse de son acte.

Rouge de gêne, Angelica s'écarta tandis que Philip se laissait aller en arrière, blême. Son torse se soulevait plus rapidement qu'Angelica ne l'avait jamais vu chez aucun homme, signe de son émoi, et sa culpabilité grandit. Elle s'essuya nerveusement la main contre son pantalon et le rejoignit sur le lit.

« Philip ? Je suis désolée, je, pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Je suis prêtre, » murmura le jeune homme.

Les remords d'Angelica augmentèrent encore et la jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Quel genre de prêtre renonce aussi facilement à ses vœux ? » murmura Philip d'une voix perdue.

Angelica leva la main pour le toucher avant de se reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas votre péché, c'est le mien. » Souffla-t-elle.

Philip se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai pris la mer pour renforcer ma foi.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable. » Lui assura Angelica, honteuse.

Philip la regarda longuement et Angelica se crut obligée de poursuivre.

« Je vous ai imposé mon désir, je regrette.

- Pas moi. » Souffla Philip.

Surprise, Angelica redressa le visage et Philip l'attira brusquement à lui. Angelica gémit sous son baiser aussi impatient que maladroit et Philip la relâcha avec une mine contrite.

« Comment une chose aussi belle pourrait être mal ? » Murmura-t-il.

Angelica oublia toutes les réponses qu'elle aurait pu lui donner après avoir passé trois jours à se les répéter et elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de répondre.

« Elle ne l'est pas Philip. »

Le jeune missionnaire sourit timidement et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Angelica ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le lit. Les lèvres de Philip embrassèrent timidement son cou et elle sourit.

« Enlève ma chemise » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit les doigts tremblants de Philip frôler sa peau alors qu'il lui obéissait et elle poussa un gémissement d'impatience. Là, elle se tortilla pour se débarrasser de son fut et l'attira sur elle. Un sourire lascif se forma sur ses lèvres en sentant le sexe à nouveau dressé de Philip contre le sien et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas comment… » Haleta Philip.

Angélica referma à nouveau ses doigts sur son sexe chaud et le guida en elle. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il se poussa maladroitement en elle, le visage tendu.

« Plus… » Supplia-t-elle.

Philip obéit avec un soupir de plaisir et la pénétra entièrement avant de bouger ses reins à un rythme saccadé, imprévisible, qui redoubla le plaisir de la jeune femme.

« Encore. » Gémit-elle en se cambrant.

La bouche de Philip frôla la pointe d'un de ses seins et elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Sur elle, le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus et Angelica le sentit s'immobiliser alors qu'il grossissait en elle.

« Ne te retiens pas » Souffla t'elle, fascinée par l'expression de son visage.

Un gémissement lui répondit et Philip jouit à nouveau.

_**Plus tard, **_

Le bras de Philip enserra la taille d'Angelica et elle s'éveilla à demi. Les lèvres du jeune homme glissèrent sur sa peau et elle sentit sa bouche emprisonner la pointe d'un de ses seins tandis qu'il se pressait contre elle.

« Encore ? S'étonna-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de toi, » murmura Philip tout en la caressant.

Angelica haleta. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette chambre. Son corps réagit sous les caresses de Philip et elle le sentit se frotter contre elle.

« Je te désire tellement. » murmura Philip avant de la prendre avec douceur.

Un gémissement échappa à Angelica alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour une fois de plus. Elle avait perdu le compte de ces dernières comme elle avait perdu le reste de ses repères. Les yeux cernés par le plaisir, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, le visage tendu. Son corps encore chaud de leur précédente étreinte se cambra et Angelica gémit. C'était trop bon. Meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu fantasmer durant les trois jours où elle l'avait observé. Un cri de jouissance leur échappa à tous deux et ils réagirent à peine lorsque Blackbeard pénétra dans la pièce.

Le pirate posa un regard narquois sur les deux corps entremêlés dans le drap couvert de sueur et ironisa.

« Je pensais que tous les hommes de dieu étaient des eunuques mais cela fait un jour et une nuit que ce qui s'échappe de cette cabine me pousse à accepter le contraire. »

Angelica cligna des yeux et Blackbeard sourit.

« La profondeur de ta dévotion m'a toujours ému Angelica, cependant il est temps que tu reprennes la barre. »

Angelica ne répondit pas, stupéfaite par les propos de son père. Un jour et une nuit… Blackbeard se méprit sur son silence et poursuivit.

« Allons rassure toi, je suis certain que ton fringuant étalon sera toujours là à ton retour. »

Angelica se redressa, gênée et attrapa sa chemise tandis que Teach sortait.

« Je dois y aller. lança-t-elle à Philip.

- Reviens vite… »

Angelica sourit et sortit.

« Quand je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de lui, je ne pensais pas à ça. Plaisanta Blackbeard. C'est un curé après tout. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué.

Angelica rougit vivement et Blackbeard rit.

« Et voilà que mon unique fille vient de lui ravir son innocence ! » Pavoisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Angelica rougit de honte avant de se reprendre. Elle avait peut-être ravi l'innocence de Philip, mais le jeune prêtre lui avait ravi son cœur. Un sourire rêveur illumina un instant son visage puis elle se dirigea vers la barre, bientôt elle rejoindrait Philip pour se plonger dans de nouveaux délices.


End file.
